wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nachkun
Nachkun '(/ˈnɑːkuːn/; Tai'ora: ''Ronnak'a Nağkun; Himnai: Ruunak'ä Näxkuun) is a kingdom in the Nağ Valley, south of the Ebon Glade Forest in Atheryin. The country is bordered in the north by Eboncross, Deljin to the west, Khorrum and the Dún to the east, and the Fissure to the south. Nachkun is landlocked, nestled primarily in the fertile plains of the Nağ Valley, with the western half of the country inhabiting larger dry highlands on the easternmost stretch of the Ohkorra Desert. The large river Nağ finds its source and runs through Nachkun, particularly its capital province Svinnik. The kingdom found its beginnings with the dissolution of the Himara Empire, which it was held under as a conquered state for 82 years. Originally inhabited solely by Taryphos, Himaran expansion brought a great deal of Himaran and Dunaan peoples into the region, leading the the development of a diverse fusion culture unique to the area, known as the Himnai people. The country has had a long history of war, often fighting neighboring Dunaan city-states, or Ohkorra tribes who seek claim over the kingdom. Civil uprisings and internal border strife is common, as diversification of culture and race stigma are extremely present in the society due to its muttled history. __TOC__ Etymology The name Nachkun is Tai'ora in origin, meaning literally "Barrow Fields". It is thought to be named for the Nağ Valley and its subsequent river, with its official name giving it more grammatical context. The official name, Ronnak'a Nağkun, means "The King's Barrow Fields", and more aptly describes the country. Nachkun ''itself is an Atherin bastardization of the original ''Nağkun ''spelling. It is agreed upon that the name refers to burial mounds, with translations from the Tai'ora-Doma creole language Himnai name ''Näxkuun show the word meaning "tomb fields". Supporting this, the fields in the Nağ Valley are scattered with burial mounds, most from Fónnan nomads dating back to ancient times. Territories & Divisions Nachkun's three provincial divisions were created over a period of several years to quell internal strife, especially in the now partially autonomous Hilvun province. The Nakuni government separated these areas (which were once under direct monarchical rule) during the aftermath of the White War, when White Hussar supporters in Hilvun and Tauri attempted to seize control of the Nachkun throne, while troop levies were depleted from defending from the western invasion. These three divisions have remained ever since, though borders within the kingdom are hotly contested by their ruling dukes. '''Svinnik - The capital province, Svinnik contains the highest population in the kingdom, making up almost 60% of the total population. The majority of people here are culturally Himnai, though there are still significant populations of native Nakuni. Still primarily owned by the Ronnaka, Svinnik is the central seat of Nachkun's military power, but also the most often-claimed province by foreign forces. Geographically located within the entirity of the Nağ Valley, Svinnik consists of a mass amount of farmland and open grassland expanse, subject to frequent rains and temperate weather. Its primary cities are Sildaag, Kjoalan, and Skuuga. Tauri - Located on the cliffs high above Svinnik, Tauri braces the easternmost edge of the Ohkorra Desert, with thick scrubby hills and blistering heat. It is, however, the most "living" part of the Ohkorra Desert, owed to the fact that it is not just simply an expanse of sand. But the arid scrubland is nonetheless sparsely inhabited, home mainly to native Taryphos nomads and those Nakuni who decided to settle down in the few cities across its hills. Its primary city is Himnus. Hilvun - The easternmnost province of the kingdom is also its most autonomous, consisting almost entirely of native Taryphos, much of whom worship Ohkohmos. With a landscape of vast, sandy hills rising incredibly to meet the Ohkorra Desert's central plateau, Hilvun is difficult to navigate and survive, unless travelling with native guides who know the land. People here live largely nomadically, in small temporary villages across the desert, but one city named Thurfall exists near the Faelands, where a considerable population lives sedentarily. Category:Regions, Countries